Conte Bulgare
by Anton PlumeGrise
Summary: Hermeline Duperlier est la parfaite image des adolescentes de sa génération. Insouciante et délurée, elle mène une vie parfaitement ordinaire à Marseille jusqu'à ce que quelques jours avant Noël, elle reçoive une lettre de sa cousine, considérée comme fai


**Conte bulgare**

_Prologue: Une parfaite petite moldue_

Comme très souvent malgré l'hiver, l'après-midi du 18 décembre est frais mais ensoleillé dans la région marseillaise. Les rayons de l'astre du jour se réverbèrent en masse sur la mer et inondent de reflets d'or la plage des catalans…N'importe quel touriste serait tombé en extase devant cette image de carte postale et aurait marqué une expression plus béate d'étonnement encore à la vue de la petite chouette au plumage couleur caramel qui paraissait voleter droit vers une fenêtre du second étage d'un immeuble résidentiel.

Quelle étrange vision que celle d'un rapace nocturne volant droit vers cet endroit précis, un objet non identifié apparemment fixé à la patte !! Mais derrière le double vitrage de sa chambre, la petite Hermeline Duperlier âgée de douze ans, n'avait conscience de rien de tout cela. Ni de la beauté du cadre dans lequel elle vivait chaque jour, ni de la chance qu'elle avait de vivre heureuse, élevée par des parents aimants mais parfois dépassés par les caprices d'une adolescente de son âge.

Au même titre que le curieux manège de la chouette lui échappait totalement, se poser des questions sur sa petite vie agréable de fillette moldue était bien loin de ses préoccupations immédiates.

A cet instant précis, le dernier tube de Lorie hurlait à tue-tête sur sa chaîne stéréo pendant que notre charmante gamine, moitié sautillante comme une sauterelle moitié dansant, s'efforçait d'imiter la chorégraphie de sa star favorite tout en vidant méthodiquement son armoire et en jetant en boule l'équivalent de plusieurs tonnes de vêtements, totalement oublieuse du fait que sa mère venait de les repasser avec soin. Ca n'avait absolument aucune importance !!

Ce soir, Charlotte Stevenin, une amie de sa classe de cinquième, organisait une petite fête pour son anniversaire. Hermeline trouvait son amie chanceuse d'être née si près de Noël. A une semaine près, elle recevait une double dose de cadeaux…Toujours était-il qu'Hermeline y avait été invitée et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, de s'y amuser et d'y produire son petit effet.

Elle devait donc absolument trouver LA tenue adéquate car si une chose était certaine, c'est qu'avec sa silhouette fine et gracieuse, sa taille élancée pour son âge, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés dont les vaguelettes se terminaient à la naissance de ses fesses, et ses yeux verts translucides, Hermeline était, en toute objectivité une belle enfant.

Et de cette beauté, elle savait déjà jouer. Elle voulait être époustouflante ce soir et choisir avec soin le décolleté qui mettrait discrètement mais indéniablement en valeur ce petit avantage naturel qu'elle possédait sur ses copines.

Déjà, à l'idée de cette soirée, elle avait la tête pleine de rêves romantiques où elle danserait en compagnie d'Anthony, un jeune idiot nécessairement immature mais qu'elle trouvait tellement mignon !! Elle se voyait déjà au moment des slows avec son bras autour de sa taille…

Puis tout aussi désagréable que la sonnerie du réveille-matin lorsqu'on fait un joli rêve, le silence s'abattit sur la chambre de jeune fille d'Hermeline. La voix de Lorie qui berçait ses chimères s'était brutalement tue.

Enervée par cette violation manifeste de domicile, Hermeline se retourna en un éclair pour fusiller la coupable du regard : sa mère.

Maman !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu as éteint la musique ?

C'était tellement fort que tu ne m'as même pas entendu entrer, Hermeline…Ecouter de la musique si fort, c'est mauvais pour tes oreilles…

Comme il convenait en pareille circonstance, Hermeline soupira bruyamment pour marquer son mécontentement puis se laissa tomber sur son lit en chiffonnant délibérément des vêtements déjà mis en piteux état et qui n'en demandaient pas tant. Le but évident était d'agacer sa mère…La prochaine étape de cette stratégie anti-intruse consistait à poser sur elle un regard interrogateur et courroucé qui semblait dire : « Tu comptes rester plantée là longtemps ? »

Mais sa mère en avait vu bien d'autres et soutint évidemment le regard de sa fille sans broncher. Hermeline finit par baisser les yeux et c'est le moment que choisit sa mère pour parler.

Tu as reçu du courrier…C'est d'ailleurs curieux, le facteur n'a pas sonné et la lettre n'a pas de timbre mais l'enveloppe est très jolie…

Hermeline n'attendit pas davantage pour arracher l'enveloppe des mains de sa mère. Sa curiosité enfantine était toute émoustillée. A voir sa mère, d'ailleurs, on pouvait deviner d'où elle tenait ce petit défaut car Mme Duperlier, Violette, de son prénom, semblait impatiente de connaître le contenu de l'étrange lettre.

Avant de la décacheter, Hermeline examina l'enveloppe, lourde et parcheminée, plutôt jolie et presque noble. Elle espérait gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que sa mère se décide à sortir parce que cette missive confidentielle faisait immanquablement partie de ces choses qu'on lisait en privé…

Et si ça venait d'Anthony ? Et si, intimidé de lui faire une déclaration, il avait préféré lui écrire et déposer la lettre devant sa porte, un peu comme un voleur…Si c'était le cas, elle le trouverait inévitablement lâche de ne pas lui parler les yeux dans les yeux mais elle était en même temps flattée de se sentir comme une héroïne de roman dont les amours les plus passionnées sont souvent les plus secrètes…

Bon sang !! Voilà qu'elle se remettait à divaguer !! Et Maman qui ne quittait toujours pas la pièce !!

Violette Duperlier sembla enfin comprendre que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée car elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas un peu raide…Puis, l'air de rien, elle lâcha dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-Tu sais, si tu tiens à sortir ce soir, il va falloir que tu me ranges un peu ce bazar. Je ne serai pas toujours derrière toi pour réparer ton désordre…Ca m'avait pris des heures pour repasser les trois tenues que tu portes en une journée…

Quoi !! Tu m'interdirais de sortir pour un peu de linge ?

Oui…J'apprécierais que tu n'aies pas à creuser une tranchée pour retrouver ton lit en rentrant ce soir…Je sais que c'est une corvée mais ça te donnera une idée des choses si amusantes que je fais chaque jour…Tu es une grande fille maintenant. Suffisamment grande pour recevoir du courrier que tu veux lire sans moi…Je vais te laisser.

Au grand soulagement d'Hermeline, le bruit de la porte que l'on ferme était enfin le signe qu'elle était seule. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lire cette lettre !! Ensuite elle choisirait sa tenue pour la fête et elle rangerait si bien sa chambre qu'elle serait propre comme un sou neuf !!

Pas question d'être punie !! Pas question de rater la fête !! Et puis mine de rien, ça ferait plaisir à sa mère !!

Ces décisions prises, c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle céda à sa fébrilité. D'abord, examen minutieux de l'enveloppe…L'adresse d'Hermeline était écrite à l'encre bleue roi avec des caractères soignés et une écriture un peu ronde…Moui…ça ne prouvait pas vraiment que ça venait d'un garçon…

La petite pointe de déception qu'elle ressentait s'accentua lorsqu'elle sentit les effluves d'un parfum féminin en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Envolé le romantisme !! Envolé le rêve d'une déclaration d'Anthony !! Qui avait bien pu lui écrire ? C'est d'abord avec désappointement qu'elle le découvrit :

_« Ma chère cousine,_

_Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vues à mon grand regret._

_Je suis persuadée que tu es maintenant une très jolie jeune fille et non plus la petite chipie dont j'ai gardé le souvenir._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras cette petite taquinerie affectueuse mais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, il m'avait semblé que tu me reprochais inconsciemment d'agir en…écervelée._

_Je suis sûre maintenant que tu comprends que j'agissais comme une jeune fille de 14 ans et que mon comportement n'avait rien d'anormal._

_Ca me fait toujours sourire de repenser à toutes ces fois où tu m'as tiré la langue en disant « Beurk » parce que j'abordais un garçon !!_

_Vraiment dommage que tu n'aies eu que 8 ans à l'époque, j'aurais adoré que nous puissions partager nos petits secrets entre filles…_

_Crois tu que nous pourrions avoir une autre chance de devenir copines maintenant que nous avons sûrement plus de choses en commun qu'on le croit ?_

_C'est un peu pour ça que je t'écris…Tu es l'une des filles de la famille et nous devons nous serrer les coudes._

_Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas donner suite alors pour sceller cette nouvelle relation que je te propose, je vais faire un pas vers toi avant de te faire une grosse surprise…_

_Mais…gardons la pour la fin !! D'abord un petit secret croustillant de bonne copine !!_

_L'année dernière, lors de ma dernière année dans l'école privée si stylée où j'ai été élève, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire un voyage scolaire dans une autre école privée écossaise encore plus luxueuse .Nous étions invités à participer à un tournoi…sportif._

_Je te passe les multiples péripéties sinon je ne terminerai pas cette lettre avant trois jours…En tout cas, j'ai fait des rencontres absolument fa-bu-leu-ses !!!_

_Notamment celle d'un garçon très sexy…le genre aventurier vêtu de cuir, un catogan de longs cheveux roux…Il s'appelle Bill et travaille pour une banque._

_Il m'a permis de passer tout l'été en Angleterre pour améliorer mon anglais. J'ai travaillé avec lui !!! Je ne te fais pas de dessin mais nous nous sommes entendus à merveille et c'est toujours le cas !!_

_Et pour toi ? Comment se passe la vie ?_

_Tu as un petit copain ? Je suis prête à parier que tu rends tous les garçons maboul !! Il y a au moins une constante, c'est l'intérêt des filles pour les garçons même si on reçoit une éducation moldue…euh je veux dire une éducation de jeune fille moderne…mais passons !!_

_Tu me raconteras ça quand on va se voir !! Il est temps de te dévoiler la surprise !!_

_Je donnerais cher pour voir ta tête quand tu vas lire ça !!_

_Attention…roulement de tambour !! Je ne t'apprendrai rien en te disant que Noël est dans une semaine…Par contre, tu ignores peut-être que notre grand-mère maternelle, la maman de nos mamans respectives, est d'origine bulgare._

_Je sais que ta famille et toi, vous la voyez fort peu souvent…D'ailleurs on dirait presque que vous nous évitez de la même manière…Enfin…cette année notre grand-mère en a assez de cette situation, elle veut avoir ses trois petites filles et sa famille près d'elle à Noël. Donc la surprise c'est que nos deux familles, parents et enfants (donc Gabrielle, toi et moi) sont invitées au château de grand-mère pour célébrer Noël._

_A cette occasion, et c'est ça le plus fort, un grand bal dans la plus pure tradition auquel tu es très attendue sera organisé._

_Rien qu'en lisant ces mots, je suis sûre que tu revis tes rêves de princesse._

_Tu trouveras les mots pour convaincre tes parents d'accepter cette invitation !! L'occasion est trop belle, tu ne peux pas la rater !!_

_Et comme une lady se doit d'être à son avantage, je joins à ma lettre, la carte de visite d'une boutique de robes d'apparat très peu connue de Marseille. J'y ai été très bonne cliente. Présente toi là-bas de la part de grand-mère. La robe de ton choix te sera offerte en cadeau._

_Tu ne pourras être que magnifique !!_

_Je suis tellement impatiente de te voir au bal, ma chère petite Hermeline, tu m'as beaucoup manqué._

_Très affectueusement,_

_Fleur »_

Alors c'était sa cousine Fleur qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre ? Si cette dernière se souvenait d'Hermeline comme d'une chipie, Hermeline elle, avait gardé en mémoire le surnom qu'on donnait parfois à Fleur : « la petite princesse Delacour » Hermeline n'avait jamais pu supporter ça !! Dès lors qu'elle avait ajouté le mot pimbêche à son vocabulaire, elle l'avait appliqué à sa cousine. Partout où elle allait, Fleur se comportait comme une reine en territoire conquis…Elle avait l'habitude désagréable de prendre tout le monde un peu de haut comme si rien, et surtout pas un garçon, ne pouvait résister à son charme. Elle était si sûre de ce fait que c'en était à vous rendre malade…

Pourtant, dans cette lettre, ne semblait-elle pas amicale voire véritablement affectueuse ? Aussi vrai qu'Hermeline n'était plus la petite chipie qui portait des couettes et des jupes plissées, Fleur semblait avoir changé, mûri…

Hermeline n'avait jamais éprouvé de désir particulier de rencontrer et connaître ses cousines mais cette lettre…l'idée même de ce bal, la troublaient. Elle se rendit compte sans trop analyser cette sensation, qu'elle avait une envie folle d'y aller !! De porter une superbe robe et de se sentir l'espace d'un soir, comme une princesse !!

Au fond de son cœur, enfoui bien au chaud, elle avait aussi un autre souhait secret, celui de n'importe quelle petite fille…On pouvait bien jouer aux grandes, on ressentait tout de même un vide quand on n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa grand-mère. Tout ce qu'Hermeline possédait d'elle, c'était une petite couverture de bébé tricotée lorsque Hermeline avait environ 10 mois aux dires de sa mère.

Fleur se trompait sur un point. On ne pouvait pas dire que Hermeline avait vu sa grand-mère peu souvent. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue du tout aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne !!

Et tandis que 5 minutes plus tôt, seule la soirée de Charlotte Stevenin occupait son esprit, elle lui paraissait maintenant secondaire et c'est en courant qu'Hermeline sortit de sa chambre, la lettre à la main pour parler à sa mère.

Maman !! Maman !! C'était une lettre de Fleur !! On est invités en Bulgarie pour Noël !! Chez grand-mère !! Et on m'attend à un bal !! Et je pourrai porter une robe de princesse !! On va y aller, hein maman ? On va aller chez grand-mère et puis j'irai au bal, pas vrai ??

La petite était maintenant curieusement excitée comme une puce et on pouvait le sentir dans son débit accéléré de paroles.

Doucement ma chérie…Ne t'emballe pas !! Dois je comprendre que tu voudrais accepter cette invitation ? J'étais certaine que tu ne supportais pas tes cousines.

Oui Maman !! Je veux y aller !! Je pourrais voir grand-mère…pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vue ?

Violette Duperlier ne répondit pas immédiatement. A l'excitation de sa fille s'opposait le ton désabusé et un peu éteint lorsqu'elle avait parlé de ses nièces. Un voile de tristesse était passé dans son regard à l'évocation de sa mère et la question d'Hermeline avait eu l'air d'un coup de poignard.

C'est une longue histoire…une histoire de famille. Je n'ai pas le cœur à te la raconter maintenant. Tu la découvriras en Bulgarie chez ta grand-mère si j'arrive à convaincre ton père d'y aller…

Sans réfléchir à son geste, Hermeline alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près de sa mère et retrouva sa position de prédilection étant enfant lorsqu'elle faisait un câlin. Violette en fut un peu surprise mais elle prit ce petit moment qui lui réchauffait le cœur comme il venait. Elle laissa son ouvrage de couture pour un instant et caressa la chevelure de sa fille.

Grand-mère te manque, non ? demanda Hermeline

Oui…et à toi ?

Je…Je ne sais même pas son prénom…

Ma mère s'appelle Svetlana. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.

Alors nous allons là-bas ? J'ai tellement hâte de choisir ma robe de bal !! Fleur m'a donné la carte de visite d'un magasin de robes !! Si papa me voit aussi élégante, il ne pourra pas dire non.

Prenant un instant, Hermeline étudia ladite carte de visite pour la première fois, cela disait :

_« Aux Froissements de satin »_

Robes de bal pour toutes occasions

Créations uniques de Mlle Prune Eaudepin

10 sentier des ondines

13017 Marseille

Elle fit alors des yeux ronds et dit à sa mère :

Maman, la carte de visite est bizarre…Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette rue…et le code postal ? Le 17ème arrondissement ? Il n'y en a que 16 à Marseille !!

Fais moi voir…C'est sûrement une faute de frappe…

Mais d'erreur, il n'y avait pas…Et Violette Duperlier le savait. Elle prit la carte en tremblant, soudain assaillie de souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas vu le sentier des ondines depuis presque 13 ans maintenant. 13 ans qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur cette partie de sa vie en épousant Roger, le papa d'Hermeline. La crackmol qu'elle était, avait vécu et élevé sa fille en moldue depuis lors et fait comme si le Marseille des sorciers n'avait jamais existé.

Je connais cette rue, Hermeline, je t'y conduirai demain, d'accord ? J'ai peur que tu te perdes sans moi dans ce quartier de la ville…

Hermeline ne posa pas la moindre question, trop heureuse à l'idée d'avoir sa robe de bal. Pour sa mère, par contre, c'était tempête sous un crâne. Durant 13 ans, elle avait tant redouté cette journée…et une lettre, une simple lettre avec une carte de visite faisait tout basculer.

Demain, en emmenant sa fille vers une contre-allée cachée au fin fond du Vieux Port, elle lui révèlerait une petite part de sa vraie nature.

Ce ne serait qu'un aperçu, un avant-goût…Il y avait fort à parier que le voyage en Bulgarie, le bal et la rencontre avec sa grand-mère serait riche en révélations pour Hermeline.


End file.
